


Freedom

by Kuraikya



Category: LoveLink (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 19:21:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29846277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuraikya/pseuds/Kuraikya
Summary: The guards had beaten him half to death. And his only thought was: "Please don't let them see this. Let her get out of here. Let her go on with her life."
Kudos: 6





	Freedom

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my mother tongue and there may be strange expressions or grammatical errors.

The guards had beaten him half to death. And his only thought was: "Please don't let them see this. Let her get out of here. Let her go on with her life." Not for a minute did he fear that he would die. It wouldn't matter. What else did he have to lose? He would never get out of here. And if he did, would he find a job? After almost 10 years in prison? Would he be able to live with her? Just like that? No. Fate had no mercy on him. Maybe it was better if he didn't get out. He would kill Bennie. It was all his fault.  
Would she mourn him?  
Maybe.  
But it was more likely that she would go on living. 

His body was going numb. The blows on him became weaker and weaker. Perhaps it meant that he was dying? That would explain why his vision was fading. 

When he woke up, he was no longer in prison. He didn't know where he was and his vision was still blurred. He could no longer open his left eye, but he didn't need eyes to see the person in front of him. It was enough to hear the person talking. "Well, my brother. Good to see you again. It was quite a business to get you out of there. Not exactly cheap, but apparently none of these idiots can manage to kill you." If only Austin had some strength in his legs, he would have stood up and stopped him laughing. But he couldn't, his hands were tied and his body wouldn't obey him.

"I'll finish it. Today, but don't worry, my dear brother. You won't die alone."


End file.
